


Free Drinks

by Tyranny_Mutt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/pseuds/Tyranny_Mutt
Summary: Jonouchi ends up bumping into someone unexpected at a bar one night.





	Free Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite happy with how this story turned out but I needed something for Irateshipping Week so here ya go! The prompt is "The past".

Jonouchi looked down at his phone, for what had to be the third time in ten minutes, only to find he still didn’t have any new messages. He groaned before taking a large gulp of his beer, looking around the room as he did so.

The place reeked of stale smoke and was full of men in leather jackets, their arms wrapped around women in short skirts and tops with necklines so low that nothing was left to the imagination. The place seemed to be some kind of biker bar, not really his usual sort of hangout but the beer was cheap and it was close to home so he wasn’t exactly complaining. And if he stayed at his little table in the corner of the room then hopefully he’d just be left alone

Jonouchi sighed. He had invited Honda to meet him there over an hour ago already. He’d wait ten more minutes and if he didn’t show then he’d just go home. After all, nothing sadder than drinking on your own. 

He kept his eye trained on the front door, hoping the next person through it would be Honda shaped. The door opened and it was a familiar face, all right, just not the one he’d been expecting.

He had on large black boots, a worn pair of jeans and a thick leather jacket. He looked like he belonged. Not all that surprising. This was a biker bar, after all, had seemed pretty at home on his ride the last time he saw him.

Jonouchi couldn’t believe it. Marik Ishtar. The Marik Ishtar, the guy that had once tried to kill him and take over he world, a guy he hadn’t seen in about ten years, was now just a few feet away talking to some guy with a nose ring.

Jonouchi couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. After all these years he was seeing an old friend again. Sure they’d have a rough beginning but everything was cool now, right?

Marik had moved to the bar and was chatting it up with the barlady when Jonouchi decided to make his move. He slid out of his chair and made his way through the crowd, target on lock. When he finally reached him he gave him a light tap on the shoulder and when Marik turned around, still grinning he said, “Hey, man, long time no see!”

Marik looked at him, confusion evident on his finely chiselled features. Jonouchi felt his cheeks grow warm. He’d forgotten how handsome the guy was. And by the look on Marik’s face he’d forgotten who he was. After all they went through, how was that even possible?

But before Jonouchi got the chance to say anything, Marik said, “Listen, I think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else. I don’t know you. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Ya jokin’, right? It’s me, Jonochi! I was buds with and the Pharaoh,” Jonouchi blurted out before Marik could even finish his sentence.

And before Jonouchi could say any more, Marik had leaped out of his seat, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and begun dragging him towards the front door. He heard what could have been the barlady shout after them but both were out the door before he could respond.

Once outside, Marik let him go. He took a few steps back and said, “Are you insane? You can’t bring up the Pharaoh in a room full of people like that, Jonouchi!”

“Hey, ya do remember me!” Jonouchi’s face burst into a wide grin...that soon deflated when he saw the angry look Marik was sending his way. Had he really been that upset about him bringing up the Pharaoh? Why? “Are you okay, man? What’s wrong with talkin’ about the Pharaoh? Seriosuly, ya actin’ really weird.”

“I’m acting weird? Sorry if I’m not okay with a room full of people I know finding out that I used to live underground and that my back is covered in the memories of some dead king.”

Jonouchi raised his hands and took a step back, he didn’t think Marik was going to deck him or anything but he still thought it was best to show him he didn’t mean any harm. Better safe than sorry. “Listen, man, I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just happy to see you and I was worried ya didn’t remember me.”

Marik raised a brow. “You were happy to see me? Why?”

“Uh, because we’re friends?”

There was an awkward silence as Marik just stared at him, seemingly gob smacked. “You’re seriously calling me your friend? After everything I did to you?”

“I mean, yeah, ya did some shitty things but we forgive ya. And it was ya dark half that was the real problem anyway.”

Mairk sighed. “Either you’re the most forgiving person on the planet or you’re incredibly stupid.”

Jonouchi laughed and stepped forward to give Marik a playful pat on the back. “Nah, Yugi’s the most forgivin’ person out there and Honda’s the most stupid. I’m just an ordinary guy that doesn’t like holding someone’s past mistakes against ‘im.”

Marik chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. From this close Jonouchi could see just how soft it really was. It probably smelled pretty good too. Jonouchi sharply turned his head to the side. He’d almost considered sniffing Marik’s hair. Yup, not creepy at all. 

“You’re really something else, you know that, Jonouchi?” Marik was smiling now and Jonouchi couldn’t believe how quickly his mood had done a one eighty. He wasn’t going to think too much about it though and decided to just be happy he got to see Marik again and that he wasn’t trying to murder him this time.

That brought rise to another question. “Uh, Marik? What the heck ya doin’ in Domino anyway?”

“Oh, I live here.”

Jonouchi could practically feel his jaw hit the ground. “Wha- Since when?”

“It’s been about two years. There were too many bad memories for me left in Egypt. I just needed to get out. And I don’t know why, maybe it’s because this is the place where I lost my other half, but for some reason Domino just seemed like the right place to escape to.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m glad to see ya again,” Jonouchi said, grinning once more. “Hey, how about we go back inside and I buy your a beer.”

Marik shook his head. “I think it’s better if I buy. I’ve been coming here a while and the woman behind the bar kind of has developed a bit of a thing for me so I’d probably be able to get us a discount.”

“Ha! Figures a pretty boy like you would be able to flirt his way into free drinks.”

With a smirk and a wink, Marik said, “Good to know you find me attractive.”

Marik burst out laughing at Jonouchi’s blush and as they made their way back, Jonouchi hoped Honda didn’t show up at all.


End file.
